Mac's Secret
by OnlyFoolsReadMyStories
Summary: Stella, Danny and Lindsay finally find the place where Mac plays his beloved guitar. But when they ask him for his secret to a good singing voice, they get an astounding surprise! Oneshot - so don't go adding it to your STORY ALERT - & hints of DL. Obvs.


**Just something I thought up when I was flicking through my Top Gear mag. Which is weird because the TG mag basically had nothing to do with this. Some sub-conscious part of my imagination must have been slaving away whilst I was doing so.**

* * *

Danny, Lindsay and Stella sat round a small table.

'So... this is where Mac plays,' Stella commented. 'Pretty jazzy place!'

'Yeah. I would never have been able to imagine _Mac _playing here,' Danny replied, looking around.

Suddenly a light smattering of applause went round the room and they turned round to see Mac in the spotlight, holding his guitar with his usual calm, almost bored, face on.

Then the music started up and Lindsay's face lit up at the familiar tune.

'Hey! I know this song, it's, um, 'Life Is A Highway' by... oh, Tom Cochrane... oh, wait, this version's by Rascal Flatts... yeah! I love this song...' said Lindsay, correcting herself many times before actually getting to the point.

Danny put his arm round her.

'Yeah, I know this as well...'

Stella nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

**_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_**

There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

The backup singers joined in with Mac for the chorus.

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_**

**_Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man_**

There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_There was a distance between you and I  
A misunderstanding once  
But now...  
We look it in the eye..._**

_Oooh... yeah!_

**_There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

**_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

The music faded out and the team stared at Mac, amazed.

'Bloody 'ell! I didn't know Mac could sing that well...' Danny exclaimed.

'I know! It sounded just like Rascal Flatts...'

There was some more applause, this time with Lindsay, Danny and Stella joining in. Mac bowed modestly and made his way out. The calm atmosphere in the cafe was restore when a saxophone player stepped onto the stage.

Mac eventually made his way out and the trio waved to him, signalling for him to come and join them.

'Wow, Mac, I didn't know you were so good!' Stella said, looking at him with awe.

'Yeah, Mac, how comes you never told us before?' Danny said, joining in with the praising.

'Come on Mac, how did you get such a good voice?' Lindsay asked.

Mac smiled. Which was always a bad sign. Even though it was supposed to be good, it always meant that Mac had a trick up his sleeve and was about to unleash it at any moment...

He shook his head and chuckled.

'Didn't you know?' he said, his smile turning into a grin. 'I knew how to lip synch incredibly well before I saw my first dead body...Which is saying quite something...'

He took in the astounded faces of his friends and, for the first time, had difficulty trying to stifle his desire to actually laugh out loud.

* * *

**Yup, Mac has a lot of secrets and talents... and this is one of them that I think he has!**

**Well, I've served up a crap meal, it's time for you to give me the tip. Oh, it's a good thing we're not in Iceland, because if you give a tip there it's actually an INSULT! But don't worry, I'm not from Iceland...**

**Thanks to Devil-may-care101 for, coughBETA-INGcough. Apparently I pulled off Mac's character quite well. According to her, I don't know unless you tell me!**


End file.
